comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Splendid-Dust-of-Ancient-Suns (Earth-4001)
000 Tragic Solitude, often referred to simply as Solitude, was a Forerunner monitor that served as the caretaker of Installation 00. Originally he was the young Forerunner politician Splendid-Dust-of-Ancient-Suns, more commonly known as Splendid Dust or simply Dust - who served as First Councilor of the Ecumene Council in the final years of the Forerunner-Flood war. The former First Councilor willingly chose to become a monitor with the intentions of aiding the Reclaimers once they arrived at the installation. However, millennia of isolation following the firing of the Halo Array and damage the Ark incurred during the Battle of Installation 00 in 2552 led to Tragic Solitude falling subject to rampancy. History The history of the 000 Tragic Solitude is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits 000 Tragic Solitude sought to atone for his self-declared acts of arrogance he had committed as Splendid Dust by remaining alone on Installation 00 to aid the humans in the distant future. The IsoDidact figured that since Splendid Dust had lived his life as a politician used to frequently interacting with other individuals, Tragic Solitude would find it difficult to adjust to being alone for centuries, if not millennia. In time, Tragic Solitude would forget his memories as Splendid Dust and his voice would become more mechanical. When Installation 00 was finally revisited by others, Tragic Solitude watched in horror as the resulting battle heavily damaged his installation, ultimately giving him a desire for revenge. Following his rampancy, Tragic Solitude became self-obsessed and rather narcissistic, and subject to sudden mood and personality changes. Tragic Solitude was very dedicated to his role as the keeper of Installation 00. The monitor held that Installation 00 was the foundation for all life in the galaxy and the single most important vestige of those left behind by the Forerunners. Without the Ark, Tragic Solitude believed that there was no life, hope, or peace left in the galaxy. Tragic Solitude considered it his ultimate duty to protect Installation 00 and repair it at all costs, even if it meant eradicating all species in the galaxy to protect it from further damage. After witnessing the damage dealt to the Ark, Tragic Solitude began to question the futility of warfare, believing that ultimately the only difference in each battle is the name of those involved, with conflicts between each species only preventing progression and advancement. Solitude dwelled on the thought that his installation's purpose was to safeguard the galaxy's inhabitants, but it was the same inhabitants of the galaxy that proved to be the biggest threat to the Ark and thus themselves, fearing that their allegedly self-destructive actions were impossible to curb. Solitude came to resent sapient species in the Milky Way for their destructive natures, believing that all species were inclined to war and conflict, even the Forerunners. Solitude noted that humans, Forerunners, San'Shyuum, and other species declared peace through unity and civilization, yet fought wars amongst themselves and others in defense of their own independence while forcing their own ideals upon others. While the damaged done to Installation 00 in 2552 certainly contributed to Tragic Solitude's rampant state, the millennia he spent in isolation on his installation also had adverse effects that led to the monitor's erratic personality. The monitor's existence was an uneventful one for millennia, noting that the better he performed his tasks, the less he had to do. Having to endure what he felt was abandonment by his makers, Tragic Solitude came to regard the Forerunners as failures. Tragic Solitude, having once placed a great amount of trust in the Forerunners, felt betrayed by their abandoning of the galaxy and believed that they had broken the loyalty he had pledged to them. He further questioned the Forerunners' judgement to pass the Mantle to humanity, initially considering such thoughts as forbidden, though dwelling on the matter after years of solitary and after witnessing humans damage his installation. The monitor eventually resolved that he did not need the Forerunners to care for his installation. He believed that the Forerunners' fall to the Flood was the judgement of his makers and their penalty to resisting the "punishment" was their sacrifice by using the Halo Array to wipe out the Flood. In this respect, Tragic Solitude compared himself to the Flood as he considered himself the judge of other species in the galaxy and eradication was their "just" punishment for their destructiveness. While the Forerunners considered the Flood to be the ultimate representation of chaos, the monitor found it curious that the Flood desired to consume all sentient life, to make all as one. He believed that the Flood sought to bring order to the galaxy, at least from their perspective. However, he refused to sympathize with this line of thought due to his loyalty and duty to his installation, while recognizing that Mendicant Bias fell into the same trap. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Forerunners (Earth-4001) Category:Monitors (Earth-4001) Category:Former Neutral Category:Males Category:Fur Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Ecumene members (Earth-4001) Category:Builders (Earth-4001) Category:Ecumene Council members (Earth-4001) Category:Politicians Category:Mutates Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Electronic Consciousness Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Ancient Technology Wielders Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Immortals Category:Telepathy Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Force Field Generation Category:Technology Interface Category:Computer Hacking Category:Levitation Category:Healing Factor Category:Optic Blasts Category:Super Durability Category:Audacity crew members (Earth-4001) Category:Memory Loss